Bonded by a red string
by Otaku Pokey
Summary: This is A yokai Rikou and Kana Fanfic...I'm no good at summary's...Please read the story is alot better than the summary!


**A/N ** Just a few notes before I start anytime the writing is in **Bold **it means yokai Rikou and time skips. This is set after the anime ends, _Italics _are thoughts.

Chapter 1

Rikuo sighed as he looked around his friends, Kiyo had insisted that they go on another yokai hunt, he was actually considering just to ask some-one from the clan to be seen by him to get him to shut up.

"We shall go on a Yokai hunt tonight as Nura-kun's house!" Kiyo shouted, pointing at Rikuo, who just sighed, "You can't," he told them, it had been a year since his fight with the evil tanuki, and since no matter what at night his yokai side took over, he has also gained another 67 yokai in his night parade.

"Oh and why not Nura-kun!" Kiyo demanded, making him sigh, there was to be a huge meeting tonight both his night parade and his grandpa's so there would be over 200 demons in the house, large and small.

"Because some family members are coming over the house will be full even the dojo!" Rikuo snapped, in truth the meeting would be because he had turned 13 3 weeks ago and the older members of his clan were demanding he found himself a wife, _a yokai_ wife.

"I see nura-kun there can't be that many members in your family, surley 1 room would be empty," Kiyo persuisted, making Rikou sigh, he just never gave up.

"Look, all the Nura's are coming from all over it was my 13th birthday a couple of weeks ago right, they want tp celebrate it, My grandpa is head of the family and called every-one in," Rikou told them, praying they didn't remember that yokai came of age at 13.

"Very well, Nura-kun, however tomorrow you will have no say in the matter," Kiyo told him, making Rikou glare at him, Over the last year Rikou had become a little more like his demon side, he was after all starting to become head, and when a yokai no matter how much human blood they have take over a yokai family, there Yokai side takes over.

What Rikou didn't know is that kiyo had already told every-one and kana wasn't there to know.

**That night**

Kana looked at the house in front of her, no-one was here yet, but the house seemed full of action, hesidently she walked in through the gate, and into the entrance hall, when Rikou's mum came running to see her.

"Kana-chan what are you doing here?" She asked, glancing back the way which she came from, "Kiyo called and told me there was to be a yokai hunt here tonight," Kana told her, she had always liked the women.

"Oh kana-chan dear that was cancaled, we have guest over tonight," The women told her, making Kana sigh, "Tell you what I know that my father-in-law and son told me there would only be members of the nura clan coming, but I can't just send you home, I'll take you to my room, but you have to promise o stay in there and read, soming of the clan are dangerous, with my father-in-law or Rikou to control them," Wakana told her.

"Aunt Wakana, what do you mean dangerous...?" Kana asked, staring in shock at the women.

"That's why Rikou didn't want you all to come over, but they are forbbinon to enter my bedroom, so come quickly, and quitley only a few yokai won't say a word to Rikou the rest would," Wakana explained grabbing the girls wrists and starting to run down the hall, towards her bedroom.

"Mistress Wakana!" A voice cried, and Kana turned and started in shock as A monk apreaed, "Oh Kuro it's you, please don't tell Any-one Kana is here, she'll be in my room for the night," Wakana told him as the monk nodded, smling at Wakana.

"I'm Naru Kurotabo, every-one calls me Kuro," He introduced him-self, "Thank-you Kuro, now I must rush, before some-one like Zen or Hitotsume appears," Wakana explained, starting to runagain.

They Reached her room meeting no one else, "Please stay in here, there are only Five people aloud in my room, Only Rikou, My father-in-law, and three you haven't met, they know who you are and won't harm you," Wakana explained, kissing the girls forhead and getting up from where she had sat them.

"If any-one who doesn't have permission trys to enter when I'm A) Not with them or B) Not in here a alarm will go off, if that goes off, then only Rikou will come, so don't worry about any-one else, as only Rikou can stop the alarm," Wakana told her, stepping out of the room and sliding the door shut.

Kana sat in the dim light and stared at where Wakana had been only seconds ago and smiling pulled out a futon and lay down.

She must have fallen asleep as when she woke up, Wakana was above her shaking her awake, "Kana-chan hurry, I didn't think they would attack at a time like this," Kana got up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Only to be pulled out the room by Wakana and next thing she knew they were flying around corridors, people running around frantic.

Hen Wakana finally pulled her into a room, every-one looked up, there were at least 40 people in the room, the first person she laid eyes on were _him _ who looked at her in shock, "What is going on!" he demanded, glaring at Wakana, "I'm sorry, Kiyo-kun forgot to tell her it was cancelled and I couldn't just leave her alone," Wakana cried, as Rikou's grandpa got up from where he was sitting.

"It is time to tell you my dear," he started but was interrupted, "No tell her nothing about me, I will do that," **he** demanded, kana looked at the old man who nodded.

"Kana, you must trust me, this house is under attack, I will tell you about it later but remember what I always say to you?" **He **asked, making Kana nod, "If your scared close your eyes," she repeated, "Good, I'm going to assign 2 people to guard you, and whatever you do _listen_ to them," **he** told her, all she could so was nod.

"Good, Kuro and Kubinashi, guard her," He said, nodding to the monk she met earlier and a man with no neck...wait no neck, Kana stared in shock at the man.

"Yuki-onna, Ao, no objections you guard Wakana," He told them, pointing two people to Wakana, both scowled at him but nodded.

"Right then every-one move out! Ken you're in charge of healing, Kuro, Kubinashi, Yuki-onna, Ao stay here with Wakana and kana, this will be the defese base," He told them.

Kana sighed as he ran out of the room, ready for battle, "It isn't nice is it, seeing the man you love go off to battle while you can't do any-thing?" Wakana asked, Kana smiling.

Kana shook her head, it wasn't, "Don't worry it will be over soon, last time the battle came here it only lasted 30 minutes," Wakana told her hugging her close.

Wakana however was wrong the battle lasted for 2 hours, however it never reached them, but when one of the injured came in Ken left who he was attending to go heal her.

"Kappa, What is going on?" Ken demanded, healing the the water demon, The weird yokai smiled, "Master is wining, He is staying in the shadows, using fear, last time I saw him, he was in front of the enamy's commander," He told them, then looked over at Kana and Wakana, "Mistress Wakana, Master told me to tell you that he will be alright, the battle will beover soon and to keep Mistress Kana safe,"

Kana gaped at the yokai, "W-Why did you call me M-Mistress," She asked, gaping at the yokai in the room who all blushed and looked away.

"Does it matter, kana," A voice said from the door, whipping her head around Kana stared at shock at him, "Master! You're hurt!" Ken cried, getting up to heal him, "It's nothing Ken, Calm down," The yokai told him.

"I don't care master, last time you came back dying, so tough, I'm not letting to deal with that again, I'm healing you," Ken told him, sitting the yokai down, who scowled at him, but put up with it.

It took nearly 10 minutes to heal him, but finally **Rikou** was healed, standing he walked out the door, Kana hesitated but followed him.

Kana stared as the Yokai sat on the floor staring the at sakura tree(?) "You still haven't told me your name, all the times you've saved me and no-one has told me your name," Kana whispered, shitting beside him.

The yokai turned to look at Kana, his red eyes boring into her face, "Rik," He decided, turning back to look at the tree.

"Rik," Kana tried, liking how it sounded on her tongue, Rik smiled at her, "How do you know Rikou-kun?" Kana asked, staring at the yokai

"I guess you could say were brothers, always together, never apart," Rik said slowly, trying to find the right words for it to make sense.

Kana smiled at him, "I guess that explains, it, ne Rik," Rik turned to face kana and froze when he felt her kiss him.

Rik felt his eye lids flutter close and he began to kiss back, loving the feel of her lips.

It seemed like forever till they broke apart, Rik searching Kana's face, which was bright red.

"Kana, why did you kiss me?" Rik asked, slightly confused, "I-I...Because I love you," Kana whispered, amking Rik freeze, "You do know I'm a demon right?" Rik asked, making sure she hadn't forgot.

"No I remember that," kana told him, making Rik shake his head, "Are you sure, you know that if you confirm it there is no going back, You would be bonded to me by a decloration of love, which is one of the most powerful things a human could say to a yokai," Rik asked.

Kana nodded, "I love you, no matter what any-one says about Yokai, that isn't true about you, You make me feel safe and protected, I love you," kana confirmned, making Rik smiled and hug her.

"Silly, Beautiful girl," Rik said, shaking his head, yet smiling at her.

"You're lucky, tonight they were going to try and pair me off with a mate, A yokai mate," Rik told kana, kissing her forhead.

"Oh, and they can't now?" Kana asked, staring up at the man she loved, "No, if they try both you and me will die, they know that and they can't afford to lose the heir to the clan," Rik told her, grinning.

Kana smiled at him, "Good, then I don't have to worry about losing you," Kana muttered, burrowing her face into his chest, "No, You don't, I love you too, Kana," Rik told her making Kana smile against his chest.

No one noticed but a red string came from The third heir's wrist to Kana's, linking them forever.

**Should I continue?**

**I didn't know I was going to end it there, but it seemed like a gd place, should I make a squel? I intended this to be a M but it turned out like this, But they.**

**~Otaku Pokey~**


End file.
